


like honey

by manamune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manamune/pseuds/manamune
Summary: Keith wants to lose control.Lance has always liked helping people.





	like honey

Keith approaches Lance after a mission. They’re both covered in sweat from head to toe, reeking of an odour that would make even the most steadfast of their closest friends inch away. Keith’s hair is wild and messy from being pressed underneath his helmet.

When he talks, he refuses to meet Lance’s eyes. He tugs on his hair and drums his fingers against his hip, voice switching from practically yelling to a soft whisper.

It’s classic Keith, not knowing how to control his emotions; allowing them to flow out all at once, spitting in Lance’s face and then apologizing a moment later, because really, they’re past the point of simply screaming and leaving.

“Why don’t you ask Shiro?” Lance asks, dumbfounded. More sweat slides down the nape of his neck.

Keith laughs like Lance made a joke. Lance has no idea what’s going on half the time between Keith and Shiro, other than that they can talk without words. Something must have happened else Keith wouldn’t be standing in front of him right now, propositioning him.

“I don’t want Shiro,” Keith says, and finally locks gazes with Lance. “You can think about it. Let me know some other time.”

Lance has to take a long, cold shower that evening.

\---

He says yes.

It’s as casual as possible. He looks over at Keith while they’re at a market on a friendly planet, picking out strange-looking fruits and vegetables, practically burning in their armor underneath the hot sun that they circle around. There’s a dozen aliens elbowing them all at once, trying to get at the stand. Keith doesn’t seem to care.

“Yeah,” Lance says out of nowhere. Keith looks up and quirks an eyebrow, as if to say go on. As nonchalantly as he can, he rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. “I’ll do it.”

“Oh,” Keith makes a noise that Lance isn’t sure he’s supposed to hear. He goes back to inspecting the fruit. “Alright.”

Lance nods to the back of Keith’s head. There’s a nick in his helmet, a small dent that betrays his perfection. He bites his lip and focuses on Keith’s hands running over the ridges of the fruit instead.

“Have you ever, uh—” Lance doesn’t know what he’s trying to say, exactly. _Have you ever done this before?_ maybe, or _Do you regularly proposition your friends?_

“No,” Keith cuts him off. “But I know what to do. It’s okay.”

Lance doesn’t doubt that.

\---

Keith is splayed over Lance’s couch, looking like a painting, ethereal and untouchable. His hair is fanned onto the cushion, fringe covering his eyes. They’re shut tightly, and Lance wishes he knew if it was because he doesn’t want to look at him or if it’s because it’s too much already.

He knows Keith has a high pain tolerance, so it can’t be the latter. He doesn’t know what to make of the former.

His hands and legs are tied with rope Lance had stolen from their supplies depot. He prays that no one will notice they’re missing; he doubts any of the other paladins will want to touch them after they’re done. Keith’s legs fold underneath him and his hands twitch behind his back. Other than that, he stays still, waiting, just like Lance told him to.

There’s a few other objects set aside on the table. Keith had supplied essentially everything aside from the rope. It’d taken a tremendous amount of effort for Lance not to fall over at the sight of it all, especially once it was set onto his table, becoming a part of the decor. The gag sits still, unused.

Lance wants to hear Keith cry.

He runs his hands over Keith’s hair, smooths down the matted tufts and runs his fingers through it, as if brushing it. Keith’s eyes open, slightly unfocused, and he glares.

 _Oh, boy_ , Lance thinks to himself, and forces down the stir that occurs in his pants.

“You can be loud,” he whispers, to concentrate more on Keith and less on himself, “I want you to be loud.” He ducks his head and presses a wet kiss to Keith’s cheek, smothering him. Keith snorts, probably thinking about how Lance is doing the exact opposite of what he’d asked for.

Keith stays silent, lips fighting back a smile. Lance lifts Keith’s head by tugging on his hair. He bites the tight skin over his jaw, hard.

They both moan.

It starts.

\---

“Fuck,” Lance whispers into the open air, pressing his fingers against the vibrator that’s seated deep inside Keith. Keith gasps, hips bucking and straining upwards, frantic to both get away and get closer. Lance holds him down with a palm to his stomach.

Kindly, he presses the speed a single notch higher. Keith writhes, eyelashes fluttering, and keeps struggling underneath Lance’s hold. It’s been almost an hour and he’s still just as stubborn as usual, bringing out all the worst and best parts of Lance’s competitive streak.

“You look so,” Lance breathes into Keith’s shoulder and then grabs him, flipping him over so that he’s on his stomach, bare cock touching the fabric of Lance’s couch. He ruts as best as he can while still tied up. “So good,” he finishes. There’s no words, really, to describe how good exactly Keith looks under him.

There’s drool all over his couch within moments. Keith hasn’t lost control of his mind, but his mouth runs wild, at least for his standards. Whenever Lance moves the vibrator, Keith whines, the noise choked like he’s trying to hold back. It gets louder and more unrestrained every time.

He’s winning. Lance loves winning.

Letting the vibrator sit inside Keith, Lance moves to lie down on the couch across from him. He gathers Keith in his arms, wraps his hands around the slim curve of Keith’s waist. He’s not much shorter than Lance, but he’s a fair bit skinnier. It’s all muscle, though, flexing underneath his touch. Keith could kick his ass if he wanted to, fair and square.

And yet, Keith is lying beside him, dampening Lance’s t-shirt with his drool and panting incoherently with every movement that Lance makes.

He looks confused when Lance holds him. He fully intends to ruin Keith completely, like he’d asked, but they both need to learn a little patience. The break will be all the more sweet if they go slowly.

Not that Keith has much of a choice. He’s submitting, and Lance is in control. He could go fast, slow, or leave Keith to sob on his couch for the next five hours. He’s not that unkind, though.

Lance smiles at him and kisses his nose, a small reassurance to ease Keith’s nerves. There’s the lightest trace of freckles on his body from being exposed to the sun through the vast windows of their castle-ship. Lance intends to mouth over every single one.

His hand touches over Keith’s body, feeling and observing. When he ghosts over Keith’s cock, he jerks, shifting the vibrator deeper and making himself groan.

Lance laughs, prodding the tip with his index finger. He leaks all over Lance’s hand, his eyes alternating between shutting and staring at Lance, but not really. He feels like Keith is looking right through him.

“It’s okay,” Lance murmurs, squeezing his hand around Keith’s cock, stroking up and down. “It’s okay to come.”

Keith cries and comes on cue. Lance watches in amazement, soaking in the image. He’ll never forget it: Keith, teary-eyed, shooting over his hand and unable to do anything but moan.

“There we go,” Lance sighs, rubbing Keith’s cum onto his pale stomach. Keith attempts to inch away at the sensation and Lance chuckles. He can’t help laughing and smiling. He’s happy.

Keith is so warm, and so unusually pliant. It’s less of a power trip for Lance and more of something affectionate that bubbles in his chest. It makes him want to simultaneously cradle Keith and kiss his mouth, and bring him to orgasm another three times.

Luckily, he can do both.

\---

“Lance,” Keith chokes out. “Lance, Lance, fuck, Lance—”

Lance buries his face against the back of Keith’s head, into his hair, and listens to his voice call out his name. He’s imagined this a dozen times, alone underneath three comforters or in the shower, but nothing can compare to the real thing.

He shoves his fingers into Keith’s mouth, silencing him into a muffled groan. Keith doesn’t bite, exactly; his teeth scrape Lance’s knuckles and he chokes, pressing his hips back to Lance’s.

Lance is straining against his pants, against Keith’s ass, but he resists. This isn’t about him. He takes another deep breath, Keith’s tongue swirling around his fingers.

“Please,” he whines when Lance removes his fingers from his mouth, dripping with his saliva.

“Please what?” Lance asks, ready to give Keith anything that isn’t fucking him. Keith tilts his head to the side and looks over his shoulder to see Lance’s concerned face. He rubs Keith’s cheek with his thumb, waiting.

“Please,” he says again. “Come on,” he tries.

Lance covers Keith’s mouth with his own. He’s hot, so hot that Lance instantly feels warmer just by being near him. Keith opens for him, allowing Lance to touch his tongue along Keith’s swollen lower lip, and then brush into the wetness of his mouth. They’re both blushing hard, and Lance only goes redder at Keith’s huge, dark pupils strained on him.

Lance pulls back, kissing the corner of his lips. Keith looks desperate.

“Soon,” Lance promises. Keith is clearly dissatisfied by the answer; he rolls his back to Lance’s chest, legs quivering with how much force it takes. Lance puts his arms back around his hips and holds him.

Keith turns his head away when Lance tries to kiss him again. He pouts, though Keith can’t see, and presses them to his shoulder in place of his mouth. There’s another freckle here, and here. Lance lavishes them both, turning the skin around them pink.

“Don’t worry,” Lance hums, sliding his hand in between the crease of his cheeks. Slowly, he pulls out the vibrator, inch by inch until it’s sitting in his palm. Keith gasps, staring straight at the wall. His body shakes and his shoulders tense. Lance coaxes him to relax, going back to kissing anywhere he can reach.

“I,” Keith says breathlessly, incapable of getting out anything more.

Lance coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube and then slides a single finger into Keith.

If watching Keith was making him dizzy, being inside him was on a whole other level. Keith tightens around him, holding Lance as close as possible.

He still doesn’t intend to fuck him right now, but Keith doesn’t need to know that.

Still bound, all Keith can do is sluggishly rise and fall onto Lance’s finger. It’s not enough. Lance knows that well, by how Keith’s eyebrows knot and his lips stay parted with attention. Lance allows him to move as much as he can; he observes the far-off look in Keith’s eyes and wonders what he’s thinking.

He slips another one in and Keith’s head lolls forward. This time, he really tries to find something inside Keith that’ll make him melt. He wants to hear Keith moan his name again. He’s not going to sate himself, but listening to Keith is just as nice of a reward.

“Hey,” Lance calls out, stroking inside him. Keith shakes, trying to turn so he can look at Lance. “Feels good?”

Keith tries to look at him out of the corner of his eyes. He ends up rutting on his fingers again instead, lost in his own senses, in Lance inside him.

He pushes in another and drives his fingers forward as much as he can. Keith throws his head back, tears leaking onto his cheeks, and breaks apart.

“See,” Lance says, taking out his fingers. He puts the vibrator back in without hesitation, upping it to the same medium speed it was on earlier. Keith has no time to react other than to hide his face on Lance’s shoulders. “That wasn’t so bad, right?”

Keith’s stomach is covered in his own cum. It’s undeniably a mess, one that Keith most likely hates. The fact that he hasn’t yelled at Lance for not cleaning him off means that he’s too far gone to care. Lance kisses him again, close-mouthed and chaste. He has the audacity to look bewildered, like he doesn’t follow Lance’s train of thought.

“You look good like this,” Lance explains, smirking. “I might keep you here forever.”

Keith’s breathing stops. Lance’s smile doesn’t leave his face when he stands up, leaving Keith alone on the bed, to get a wet towel to wipe them both off with.

He brings back two bottles of water, a wet towel, and a dry one for good measure. Keith stares at him lazily, knees pressed together, his cock still half-hard. Lance is amazed at his stamina. He thinks about how long Keith’s been keeping this to himself, though, and he’s not surprised at how much he wants it.

“You stay still. I’ll take care of everything.” Lance runs the warm towel over Keith’s stomach. It trembles. Keith closes his eyes, going lax.

He cleans up his inner thighs and the in-betweens of his cheeks, too, both slathered in lube that slipped off of Lance’s fingers and the vibrator. He’s admittedly wicked when he brushes over the vibrator with his wrist, reminding Keith of its presence.

After, he quickly rubs him down with the other towel, drying him.

“There,” Lance says, picking up one of the water bottles and ripping off the cover. They’d stocked up on thousands of them on the last planet they’d been able to find them on. “This one can be yours.”

Funny, how Lance had no problems with shoving his fingers into Keith’s ass and mouth, and yet he couldn’t bear to use the same water bottle as him.

Keith draws his gaze from Lance’s chest to his face and nods. He opens his mouth, waiting, and Lance unscrews the cap, pressing it to Keith’s lips. He gulps it down greedily.

The whole bottle is finished within a minute or two. Lance crushes it in his hand and throws it in the general direction of the trash can.

He put his fingers in Keith’s mouth again, feeling the droplets of water that cling to his tongue. Smiling, he lowers himself onto the couch beside him again, removing his hand and positioning it on Keith’s oversensitive cock.

“Lance,” Keith whimpers.

“One more,” Lance says. Keith shakes his head and Lance pushes him down onto his back, so they can be face-to-face. It’s like a prize, or at least it’s one for Lance. “You can give me one more, right?”

Lance and Keith’s relationship would be nothing if they didn’t test each other’s limits, after all.

\---

Keith goes silent again.

The only noises he makes are small, withering gasps, and the occasional cry when Lance twists the vibrator or touches his cock. They’ve slowed down compared to earlier, Keith lapsing into his own imagination. Lance is fine with this. Keith is in his own world, blissed out, and that means Lance has done his job correctly.

His limbs must be aching by now from being stuck in the same position for so long. There’s going to be rope burns on his ankles and wrists. Lance has no idea what Keith’s excuse for those will be.

Lance kisses the softest part of Keith’s thighs, right underneath his cock. Keith watches him, eyes half-lidded, breathing uneven.

“When we first met, I thought we were going to be like that forever. Squabbling, barely getting along by a thread.” Lance drags his tongue over the jut of his hip bone. Keith obscures his face, certainly wanton, in the pillow backing of the couch. “I didn’t want it to be like that, though. I always wanted to be your friend, even if we were rivals at the same time.”

He’s not sure if his words reach Keith’s ears. Carefully, he unties the ropes that hold his legs together, dropping it onto the ground beside the table. Keith’s toes wiggle. He doesn’t attempt to shift otherwise.

Lance spreads Keith’s legs, leaving him vulnerable and open for Lance’s mouth. He lifts Keith’s legs onto his shoulders, bringing most of his body off the couch. He has no choice but to expose his face again for Lance to see.

“You’re a damn good pilot,” Lance admits. “I could watch you for ages. Flying, fighting, anything.”

The vibrator is the only noise Lance hears for a moment, a low buzz, a constant in the room now.

“You too,” Keith says back, voice edging on agony when Lance grazes his fingertips over his swollen cockhead.

Lance makes bruises on Keith’s thighs, red marks that’ll stain and ebb away eventually. It doesn’t matter if they disappear; he knows that Keith feels them by the way his pupils flutter about.

He doesn’t need to make any noise. Lance understands Keith’s pleasure intimately well in the way his toes curl into couch when Lance envelops Keith’s cock into his mouth.

\---

“You want to get fucked?” Lance licks the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith rides the outline of Lance’s cock in his pants. “God, I wish you could see yourself.”

Keith gasps and nods frantically. Lance rubs Keith’s soft cock. He’s already gone through the three orgasms Lance wanted. Two with Keith facing half-away from him, and one with Lance looking into Keith’s glazed-over eyes.

“Okay,” Lance says sweetly. He lets go of Keith and lies down, propping his head up on the armrest of the couch. “Come here.”

It takes a second for Keith to process his words. Then, he rises himself and straddles Lance’s hips. They’re both drenched; in cum, sweat, or tears, Lance doesn’t know. The towels lay on the ground, discarded and dirty.

He sits so prettily on Lance’s lap. If he was so inclined, he could fall asleep with Keith on top of him like this. Or on top of him various other ways. He laughs at his own thoughts, smoothing back Keith’s fringe. Another time, maybe.

Another time, his heart pangs. If there is another time. He licks his lips and Keith mirrors him, lazily beginning to move his hips again, as steady of a rhythm as he can muster.

He never thought to ask Keith whether this was a one-time thing or not. His heart had buzzed with too much anticipation and nervousness. It was silly, because Keith was the one who should’ve been nervous, and was nervous; he’s the one baring himself to Lance’s touch and most wicked thoughts.

“You’ve done so well,” Lance admires the sharp planes of Keith’s stomach, the outlines of his abs from hard work and long days. “You’re doing so well,” he corrects.

He grabs the bottle of lube and squirts more of it onto his fingers. Taking the vibrator out, he places it on the towels one last time. Keith watches it, entranced, and jolts when Lance prods his fingers into him. He’s a little looser than an hour or so ago. It’s no less pleasing to either of them.

Keith is set right over Lance’s cock. He moves his hips to the thrust of Lance’s fingers, re-energized by Lance’s promise. The friction is unbearable.

Lance watches Keith lose his control once more, slipping into a haze while Lance fingers him. He doesn’t smile, but he looks elated, basking in the pleasure that Lance is driving into him.

Keith’s hands grab at the air, trying to reach for something to hold onto. Lance strokes his face and kisses him, his fingers inside Keith slowing.

Lance feels his own control slip.

\---

“Ah,” Keith moans, eyes rolling back into his head. Lance’s cock brushes against his entrance, red from the constant usage it’s been through. He wants nothing more than to shove into Keith, split him open and bend him over on the couch until he’s crying again, but more than that, he wants to make it good for him.

It may be the first and last time he ever gets to do this. He’s not going to ruin or waste it by being inconsiderate. He can’t do that to Keith anyways, not even if he tried.

“You’re so damn gorgeous,” Lance babbles, the words slipping out like a torrent. The last bits of his coherent mind are attempting to stay in touch with reality. It’s infinitely harder with his cock pressed to Keith’s skin. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

He rips open the condom package with his teeth and rolls it onto himself. The sensation and knowledge that he’s going to be inside Keith in less than ten seconds almost makes him come on the spot; and when he begins pressing in, he has to steel himself, one hand on Keith’s shoulder, to stop himself from letting go too soon.

“Keith,” he moans, grabbing one of Keith’s hands and entwining their fingers together. He squeezes down hard, and he can feel the imprint of the rope just below his palm.

Keith is the one to lean in for a kiss this time, lips hovering over Lance’s. He’s waiting for permission. It’s about the most tender thing Lance has ever seen. He gives in and puts their mouths together, sucking on Keith’s tongue, pressing deeper and deeper until he’s fully seated inside him.

 _I think I’m in love with you_ , Lance says into Keith’s mouth.

He fucks into Keith, alternating between hard and fast, and slow and careful. He can’t decide which is better.

It all goes too fast, either way.

Lance comes into the condom, still inside Keith. Keith sobs his name loudly as he comes for the fourth time, dry, clenching around Lance’s softening cock.

\---

Lance tears the rope off of Keith’s wrists and takes them both in his hands, bringing them to his lips and peppering kisses over the skin. Keith’s head is pressed to the back of the couch, his eyes closed. He’s awake, but only barely.

He uses his discarded shirt to remove as much excess cum and sweat as he can. He doesn’t feel like getting up, though. His limbs are weak, and he all he can do is lie and hold Keith to his chest.

“Don’t move,” Keith whispers. Lance almost misses it with how quiet he is.

“I won’t,” Lance says. He grabs at the blanket on the table and drapes it over them, tangling their legs together. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Keith rests his head on Lance’s chest and closes his eyes. He falls asleep within moments, breathing evening out. Lance watches him for as long as possible, just in case he stirs.

He falls asleep to Keith’s breath fanning over his chin.

It’s pure bliss.

\---

“Good morning,” Lance says, pushing his thumb against Keith’s red lips. The swelling has gone down, but there’s no doubt that if anyone saw them, they’d know immediately what Keith had done last night.

Keith blinks blearily at him, lifting his chin. His tongue pokes out, and then he bites the tip of Lance’s thumb jokingly.

“Ow,” Lance whines, pulling his hand back. “Rude.”

Keith grins at him and goes back to lying on top of him. “Good morning,” he mumbles, voice hoarse and scratchy.

Lance sighs, looking at Keith, lit up by the sun their ship is orbiting. He looks half-asleep still, or perhaps half-dead from sheer exhaustion. Lance rubs the top of his head and his scalp, content to let Keith wake up at his own pace.

After half an hour of observation, Keith sits up all at once, rubbing his eyes. The blanket falls off him and Lance audibly gasps.

“What?” Keith asks, then looks down. “Oh.” There’s a litter of bruises all over his body. He looks like he got attacked by a bear. “It’s alright.”

Lance traces one of them with his finger. He got his wish, for the most part; a good portion of Keith’s freckles are red from Lance’s biting.

“Sorry,” Lance says without thinking. Keith’s smile turns into a frown.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I—” Lance swallows. “I don’t know.” All of the nervousness that he had before last night comes crashing back. Keith is staring at him so intensely, so different from last night, where he couldn’t even get a single word out. Albeit, he’s still not to his fullest form. Lance can tell by how his fingers shake when he holds Lance’s hand.

“It was good,” Keith supplies. He has such nice fingers; long, and slotting into Lance’s perfectly. “Thank you.”

Lance fidgets, looking at their joined hands. Keith reaches out and tilts his head up, kissing him.

“You can cover the rest of the freckles next time.”

Keith grins, as if his whole plan was to have Lance fall for him.

“Yeah?” Lance says dumbly.

“Yeah,” Keith answers. He lets go of Lance’s hand and runs it through his hair, sighing. “Now, are you going to take me to the shower or will I have to go alone?” He looks at Lance expectantly, tipping him off to the right answer. 

Not that the other one is even an option to Lance.

\---

“I think I’m in love with you,” Lance says to Keith’s back as he lathers shampoo into his hair.

He has to get it out there, before they do anything else. He wants to give Keith the option to run away before Lance drowns in whatever this is going to become.

Keith freezes, then turns, allowing the water to wash his hair.

“For the record, I think I’m in love with you too.”

Lance is pretty sure his laugh can be heard throughout the ship.

\---

The next time, Keith is gagged and bent over the table. They have a system, now: three taps against his back or any part of Lance’s body if he wants to stop.

Keith has no problems saying his name when he comes, quieted by the gag.

Lance still hears it.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have a kink for lance having a kink for keith existing.
> 
> thank you for reading! please let me know what you think by commenting or messaging me below!
> 
> i'm also taking requests on my tumblr.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://koizumi.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/tsukaleoluvr69)!


End file.
